An Average Day at Emerald High 4
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Well, it's the gang's last year of high school. Hopefully they can all graduate and save the school from the evil new principal, Robotnik! T for high schoolers in general.
1. 12th Grade Homeroom

**An Average Day at Emerald High 4**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hurray, more randomness! Please keep in mind that this is a crackfic and is not meant to be taken seriously!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Homeroom**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Wow, we're seniors!" Silver grinned madly as he, Sonic, Shadow and Tails sat down in homeroom. "High school sure goes by fast!"

"...I wouldn't call it fast." Sonic groaned. "It's sooo boooring..."

"I learned a lot!" Tails protested.

"You're dual enrolled in college and already working on a Batchelor's degree in engineering. Of course it's not boring for you." Shadow said.

"What should we do for the senior prank this year?" Sonic grinned. "I want to steal a traffic cone and put it on the roof! And after that's done, we put a watermellon on top of the cone!"

Sonic cackled evilly, while Shadow facepalmed and Silver looked confused.

"Ummm...that's not really a prank..." the white hedgehog muttered.

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

"You're just jealous I thought of it first." Sonic frowned.

"Let's put all the silverware in the pool." Shadow suggested.

"Ooh! Let's switch all the desks out for primary school ones!" Silver laughed.

"Let's write formulas on every board in every classroom, and purposefully solve them incorrectly!" Tails laughed.

"Nerd." Sonic flicked his ear.

"So, what's your school schedule look like this year?" Silver took a piece of paper from his bag. "I've got...oh. They messed mine up. I have three lunches and PE."

"Haha! At least you can't fail!" Sonic winced as he looked at his own plan for the year. "I have two classes in the same hour somehow."

"Is everyone's schedule screwed up?" Tails asked.

"Mine's blank." Shadow sighed.

"This is going to be a fun year..." Sonic growled.

"Hey, guys, look! The new principal." Silver pointed.

A rather fat man in a red suit was standing at the front of the class. He had a really bushy moustache and black glasses on. The angry, slightly suspicious look on his face made everyone in homeroom shut up.

"He looks nice." Silver whispered.

"Hello, class of 2015. I am Robotnik," he said. "I'm sure we're going to have a great year."

"Me too." Shadow grinned. "I have the perfect senior prank in mind..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**More chapters on the way! Please leave a review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Dual Enrollment

**XxXxXxXx**

**Dual Enrollment**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I might just have to update again within 12 hours or something!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"How many busses do you ride every day?" Sonic asked.

"Four," Tails responded. "It takes up a lot of time going to and from the college."

"When we move out of our parents' houses, I'm moving in with you. You have goals in life and are more likely to make money."

"Freeloader." Tails mumbled.

With that, the twin tailed fox climbed onto the bus, which smelled like paint thinner, ready to go off to his college classes. They grow up so fast...

"Remember, my life depends on you getting good grades!" Sonic called as the bus pulled away.

Tails rolled his eyes and pulled out an iPod. He was halfway through his playlist when the paint thinning smell intensified.

"Uh...bus driver?! The bus is on fire!" Someone called.

There was a split second of silence, in which Tails turned around to see the rear of the bus smoking profusely and the bus driver stopped the vehicle. Then the kids in the back took action and opened the emergency door and jumped out, closely followed by those closest to the back. Tails hurriedly exited the bus by the primary exit.

The bus was still smoking when another bus pulled alongside it to pick up the stranded kids.

"Well, that was eventful." Tails shrugged and went back to listening to music.

**XxXxXxXx**

"And as you can see, the formula of an engine differs from diagram 1A," the professor was explaining. Tails snuck into the back of the class and took a seat.

"Dude, what smells like burnt rubber?" Someone whispered.

Tails sighed and cursed his fluffy fur. No amount if shampoo would get the smell out for days. This was going to be a fun year.

**XxXxXxXx**

**This actually happened to me once. It was actually quite scary.**

**More on the way, and please remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. Senior Pictures

**XxXxXxXx**

**Senior pictures**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Do we really have to take senior pictures? They're dumb." Silver complained.

"Yeah, they won't let me make rude hand gestures." Sonic nodded.

"They won't let me have any sort of weapon either." Shadow added.

"I wanted to pose with my airplane, but they said that would be showing off." Tails sighed. "And they were good pictures too!" He handed a photograph to Sonic. "See? Aren't they cool?"

"You've certainly got that 'draw me like one of my french girls' pose right." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up, it's majestic."

"Has anyone thought of senior quotes?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Mine'll be, 'f—'"

"Ok, Shadow, I get it. You hate everyone." Tails said loudly.

"Mine'll be , 'Blaze, please go out with me.'" Silver said softly. "Because I want to go out with her."

"Obviously." Shadow said.

"I have an idea for mine. Hopefully it'll be awesome." Sonic laughed.

"Mind sharing?" Tails asked.

"Nope. Just wait and see."

**XxXxXxXx**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**XxXxXxXx**

"What I don't understand is why they decide to hand out yearbooks in the middle of the year." Tails said, flipping through his copy.

"Well, it gives you time to get signatures of people you really don't want to remember but you do it anyway." Silver shrugged.

"Oh, hey, I found us!" Tails said.

Tails' senior picture ended up being taken in a tree, with him sort of thoughtfully gazing into the distance. Sonic's was a rather epic action shot of him running, a huge grin plastered to his face. Silver's looked extremely awkward and boring; his was taken up against the side of a plain ol' house. And finally, Shadow looked extremely serious in his.

"See? My picture is awesome!" Sonic grinned proudly.

"Your quote is seriously 'I love chili dogs more than people'?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yeah, why not? You can eat chili dogs."

"You can eat people too."

"That's called being a cannibal." Tails sighed. "Look at my quote! I wrote out the entire formula for a nuclear engine!"

"Nerd," Sonic giggled.

" 'I hate everyone,'" Tails ignored him and read Shadow's quote. "Very appropriate."

"Mine is 'Blaze, please go out with me'." Silver said quietly.

"Let's see what hers was!" Sonic flipped a few pages forward and burst into laughter.

"Blaze's quote is, 'No, Silver'." Tails winced. "Ouch."

Silver very sadly and quietly floated out of the room.

"Sucks to be him." Sonic said. "But maybe he'll get lucky. Prom's in a few weeks."

"Oh! Speaking of which..." Tails blushed. "I've been meaning to ask this girl out for a long time..."

"You go, man! Buy her flowers and stuff!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Alright, more on the way, but it may be delayed due to me actually going back to school and my other two fanfics. But I shall finish this one! **

**Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. World History 4 Failures

**XxXxXxXx**

**World History for those who failed it the first time**

**XxXxXxXx**

"It wasn't my fault I failed the first time!" Sonic whined. "History is hard! My grades just plummeted!"

"It looks like you..." said Jet the Hawk, who was sitting across the room. He put on a pair of sunglasses. "...went down in history."

Sonic threw a pencil a him. "Shut up! You failed too!"

"I failed in style." Jet accepted the pencil and went to work on some unfinished homework.

Across from them, a kid from last year, Moonlight, a dark blue hedgefox, sat carving old runes into his desk. Sonic looked at the runes. "What are those?"

"I'm opening a portal." Moonlight said.

"Cool! To where?"

"Anywhere but here." Moonlight carved the last rune. "Ok, now... Latrop diputs uoy, nepo!" He chanted.

The runes glowed red and sucked both him and Sonic out of the classroom and into some unknown universe.

"Oh, come on!" Jet groaned. "Take me too!"

It was too late. They were gone. The rest of the class was left behind to suffer.

The door to the classroom opened and Robotnik walked in, a smug look on his face.

"I have heard that a few seniors have been plotting a rather...devilish prank this year. Would you all happen to know what this might be?"

Everyone shut up and avoided eye contact with him. Robotnik frowned. "I know someone in here knows something. Now, speak up before you end up with detention for a month."

That was when a portal opened above his head, dumping Sonic and Moonlight onto him. The two students scrambled up, holding those wierd hats pharohs wear and crowns and various daggers and swords.

"That was awesome!" Sonic grinned.

"What the heck did you do?" Jet demanded.

"We rewrote history to our liking! See for yourself!" Moonlight put a crown on.

Jet opened the history textbook and began to read. "In 1824, Sonic the Hedgehog and Moonlight the Hedgefox became rulers of China and renamed it, 'The Place of Many Things and Stuff'. They then invaded numerous other countries and proceeded to claim them as their own..." Jet trailed off and facepalmed. "So at least you get the basic concept of history now?"

"Well, yeah. We wrote it." Moonlight shrugged.

Robotnik struggled up from the floor and glared at Sonic. "You horrid little hedgehog! How could you rewrite history like that? You disgrace it!"

"Moonlight did it first." Sonic said.

"Detention for a month!" Robotnik declared as he turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room.

"Aw, come on!" Sonic grumbled.

**XxXxXxXx**

**LUNCH**

**XxXxXxXx**

"I can't...get my...locker open!" Shadow growled, pulling on the locker's handle so hard it bent slightly.

"Hold on, I'll get the security guard." Silver ran off, leaving Shadow to curse the defective locker.

Silver returned momentarily with a rather large and furry purple and white cat. The nametag read, 'Big'.

"My locker's stuck..." Shadow grumbled.

"I see..." Big said thoughtfully. He pulled on the locker's handle, but alas, no avail. "I'll be right back."

He left Silver and Shadow as they stood awkwardly in the hall next to the slightly bent locker, returning a few minutes later with a large crowbar.

"Um...is that really nessassary?" Silver asked.

"Yup." Bug replied as he wedged the crowbar into the locker's frame. With the straining and creaking of metal and the expense of the locker's frame, the door popped open.

"I think you're gonna need a new locker." Big scratched his head. "Follow me..."

Shadow gathered his things, he and Silver following the cat. Big stopped at a locker at the end of the row and said, "Here you are!" He handed Shadow a piece of paper. "That's the combination!"

"Thanks..." Shadow sighed as he lumbered off. He set to work on the new combo.

"Man, that other locker sucked." Silver said. "I'm gonna call it Davy Jones' Locker."

Shadow imputted the new combination, but the locker refused to open. He stood there for a few seconds, glaring angerly at it, before finally saying, "I hate this thing. I give up."

"Hmmm...maybe we can use this dud locker in our senior prank?" Silver thought as Shadow walked away.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I'm very sorry for the lack of updates recently with everything I've written so far...I've got a lot on my mind at the moment.**

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	5. Prom

**PROM**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Well, this wasn't what I expected." Sonic glanced around the gym-turned-ballroom, a confused look on his face. He was wearing a classy suit, Tails standing nearby him dressed similarly and fidgeting nervously.

"Well, what did you expect?" The fox asked.

"I expected something...not in a gym. And maybe a dragon."

"Oh, man..." Tails gulped. "I really hope she comes... I wanna dance with her..."

"Maybe I'll have to imagine the dragons..." Sonic continued muttering to himself. He shrugged. "So, who are you waiting for, Tails?"

At the opposite side of the gym, the doors were flung open and a girl walked into the prom, somehow getting past the security that made sure everyone paid before entering. She was wearing a dark green dress laced with gold that stood out against the flowery buns set into the sides of her head.

"C-C-C-Cosmo...!" Tails blushed furiously and hid his face in his tails. "Oh maaaan...!"

"Who, dude. She's cute." Sonic nodded. "Can I dance with her?"

"NOOOO!" Tails screamed, all shyness gone. He ran up to Cosmo and hurriedly lead her away from Sonic, who looked slightly confused.

"This is dumb." Sonic sighed. He glanced around the gym/ballroom, seeing only happy couples sucking each other's faces off. "I want a girlfriend."

He caught sight of a pink hedgehog wandering through the crowd and turned and walked the other way. He wasn't that desperate yet. Amy was really clingy and wierd.

"Hey, Faker!"

Sonic caught sight of Shadow, who was sitting at a table in the corner. Sonic wondered over, not really having anything else to do.

"What?" He asked.

"No date?" Shadow asked.

"No."

"Good. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan? This doesn't include firecrackers and the janitor's closet, right?" Sonic asked.

"No. That was last year." Shadow sighed. "Why not start planning the senior prank?"

"Oh, great idea!" Sonic grinned. "I was thinking we take all the silverware from the kitchen and bury it!" He cackled evilly.

Shadow facepalmed. "No."

"Oh. Then what should we do?"

"We hatch a plan to prank Robotnik."

"That's not a good idea!" Sonic gasped.

"Yes, it is. You're just daft."

"Well, how would we prank him? He can get us expelled...or worse!"

"My old locker is a great place to start." Shadow said. "If, perhaps, we put something annoying and blue in it, it can attract attention. While Robotnik is occupied with that, Silver and I can sneak into his office and pull the best prank Emerald High has ever seen."

"I like that plan! Except for the locker part." Sonic frowned. "What do you mean by 'annoying and blue'?"

"I'll let you figure that one out." Shadow said.

**XxXxXxXx**

"HEY, I PAID FOR THESE!" Sonic shouted as the security guard shoved him out the doors and into the parking lot. He dropped a few of the 54 cookies he was carrying.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE A LIMIT NOW, DID IT? I COULD EAT AS MANY COOKIES AS I WANT!" Sonic shoved a few into his mouth to prove his point. "NOW LET ME BACK IN!"

The guard rolled his eyes and walked back inside, locking the door behind him. Sonic sat on the curb, eating his cookies and sobbing.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. **

**Tell me what you think so far! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**


	6. The Prank: Part 1

**The Prank: pt 1**

**XxXxXxXx**

"I understand you caused quite the scene at prom."

"I just wanted cookies!"

Robotnik sighed and folded his hands across his desk. "Still, this behaviour is unacceptable. Detention for a week."

"I JUST WANTED COOKIES!" Sonic wailed. "Some of us are forever alone and we need sweet sugary goodness to keep us from collapsing into the pit of suffocating depression!"

"Detention. For a week." Robotnik repeated.

"You can't make me."

"I can make you repeat senior year."

"OH NOOO!" Sonic gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"ANYTHING BUT MORE SCHOOL AND EDUCATION!" Sonic pleaded. "ANYTHING!"

"Then report for detention for a week."

"THANK YOU!"

Sonic was escorted out of the office and back into the hall. He thought for a second, then muttered, "I can't wait for this prank..."

Cackling evilly, he walked off back to class.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Are we all ready Alpha One? Do you copy, Alpha One?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up." Shadow said over the phone. "Silver, is everything ok at your end?"

"Yeah." Silver said.

"Three way call is wierd." Sonic added. "I want to pay equal attention to you both, but I can't..."

"Are we ready?" Tails asked in the background of Silver's connection.

"Yes," Shadow responded. "Begin with segment 1 of the prank."

"Alright!" Silver gleefully giggled.

Sonic cast a nervous glance out of the supply closet he was hidden in. In his line of sight was Shadow's old locker, something purple leaking out the bottom of it. He didn't have to wait long before the first part of the prank was set in motion.

'Ring ring! Ring ring!'

"Ok, it's ringing." Sonic said.

Shadow's locker emitted an assortment of beeps and rings, which slowly escalated in volume. Before long, a group of teachers had gathered around the disruptive locker, muttering amongst themselves. Sonic pulled a small camera from his sock.

"Get out of the way!" A voice commanded. The teachers stepped to the side to allow Robotnik access to the locker. He had to shout above the ringing.

"Who did this?!"

"I don't know!" One of the teachers responded.

Sonic pressed record on the camera and aimed it at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Get it open!" The principal demanded.

"We can't, sir! It is the cursed locker!"

Big the Cat waddled up beside the group, a crowbar in hand. "...do you need help?" He asked.

"Give me that!" Robotnik grabbed the crowbar from him and went to work prying the door open.

"Oh maaan...!" Sonic giggled to himself.

"What? Is it working?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I think so!"

With a loud cracking and a scream, the locker door flew off its hinges and smacked into Big, knocking him to the floor. A wave of purple goop rushed from the locker and covered Robotnik from head to toe. The smell of artificial grapes hung in the air.

One of the teachers retrieved a old cell phone, where it was sealed in a plastic bag, and turned off the obnoxious ringing. Everyone stood in stunned silence.

"I. Hate. That. Hedghog." Robotnik hissed, wiping grape jelly off his face.

"Uh...guys? I think he knows we pranked him." Sonic whispered fearfully.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Later, after Sonic's detention**

**XxXxXxXx**

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Sonic panicked. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO REPEAT 12TH GRADE FOREVER!"

"No, we're not. We just have to execute the second part of the plan." Shadow said reasonably.

"What's that again?" Silver asked.

"Remember those thousands of flyswatters Scourge ordered?" Shadow asked. "We're involving the whole school in a deadly fly swatter battle."

"Awesome!" Silver grinned. "Maybe Blaze will finally notice me!"

"Senpai will never notice you." Sonic giggled.

"Hold on, a DEADLY battle?!" Tails gulped. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Nah." Shadow shrugged.

"So where are all these fly swatters?" Sonic asked.

"Locked away in the supply closets." Shadow said. "I think it will be easy to get to them as well. I doubt it will be very hard to trick Big into getting them for us."

"And then we have to distribute them." Silver said. "So how will we do that?"

"Hand them out as everyone walks into the school." Shadow said. "I'll take the north doors. You three get the others."

"Ok." Tails nodded. "In the meantime, I'll work on part 3 of the prank."

"Whoa, we haven't even gotten to part 2 yet. Calm down." Sonic wisely said. "What if something goes wrong and we don't even get to part 3? Then what? Do we just give up?"

"We will NEVER give up!" Silver declared. "We are unstoppable seniors! We RULE this school!"

"Yeah!" Tails agreed.

"In the name of The Emerald High Seniors, I declare part 2 of the prank in session!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, sorry about the huge absence for a while. I'm back! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
